Basic Overview of the Classes of Magic
Magic is a fluid thing and classifying it is difficult to say the least. As well, most classifying is done by those trying to quash magic, only using it as a combat guide of sorts. This guide is sweeping and incomplete. It seems usual that someone can specialize in only one form of magic, but there are always reports coming in of multi-powered mages. The general consensus is that the more focus put into one school of magic, the more powerful one becomes at it. Thus a mage can be a powerful specialist or a weaker but more versatile "jack of all trades". It is also more difficult to mix certain styles of magic - it is particularly rare to mix Black and White magic, for example. ----- White Magic - A magic usually associated with the act of healing.It is not necessarily "good", however, to use White Magic requires a state of serenity unlike the focused intent of Black Magic. It is fairly common and is the most common magic to be accepted and used by Royals, being thought of as the least dangerous. This is a mistake, with higher users able to wield their emotions to incapacitate enemies or give great strength to their allies. White Magic harnesses the power of creation and order. Black Magic- Widely talked about, but not well understood. Black Magic uses cruelty, hatred and malice, though in different degrees and forms, not all Black Mages being obvious cackling villains. Generally it feeds off more powerful emotions. It consists of curses, damaging magiks and various methods of disaster and stealth. Mage Hunters are advised to ensure anonymity while hunting a Black Mage - their power over someone seems to increase if they know a face and name, more knowledge leading to more power - it is a very personal form of magic. Black Mages are also very good at getting around and/or not being seen. Black Magic harnesses the power of entropy and destruction. Red Magic - More Commonly known as Fire Magic, this form is all about summoning and controlling energy, usually heat. Low level Red Mages can heat objects (or people) through physical contact. Higher levels can ignite the air around them easily. The more flames summoned, the greater the toll on the mage. Others can adjust the energy harnessed, summoning electricity, or flashes of light. Since it is such a broad style and mastering all types is difficult, many prefer to be referred to by their specialty - i.e. "Fire Mage" "Thunder Mage" "Blast Mage". Red Magic harness the pure energy in the world. Most knowledge on how to kill Red Mages comes from Mage Hunter Escher Kettell, who has taken down a few infamous ones who used their skills for terrorism against the state (Though these people are a minority among mages). Speed is essential, as even this mages are human and have trouble attacking moving targets. Fire and smoke resistant equipment is a must. Kettell has also designed a gas bomb that greatly increases the moisture in the air and decreases the level of oxygen. This both prevents fire magic and usually knocks the mage unconscious. Clear Magic - A new term being used to describe what would have been referred to as Wind Mages. Neither "Wind" nor "Clear" are very accurate monickers, however. A Clear Mage has control over gaseous substances, just as a Blue Mage has control over liquid. This means that a Clear Mage can summon powerful gusts of wind which can be controlled to form tornados or strong drafts, or can take control of a gaseous element and move it at their whim. The most powerful Clear Mages are said to be able to actually suck all gases out of an areas, essentially creating a vacuum - this, however, is near impossible to hold for more than a few moments as air will naturally rush with great power to fill the void. Clear Magic harnesses gases. Blue Magic -Magic Skills able to control water and moisture, with remarkable skill. This also includes lowering the temperature of said water, to create and control ice, though heating it appears to be more difficult - that is a thing for Red Mages. Blue Magic is a subtle art and one skilled in it can be a formidable force. Liberal heat can be used to evaporate water and melt ice. Blue Mages are also said to be very skilled Alchemists, having good skill over subtle control of liquid mixture. Many prefer specific terms such as "Alchemist" "Water Mage" or "Frost Mage". Blue Magic harnesses liquids. Silver Magic - A slightly misleading name, a Silver Mage has control over all metallic elements within the world. They are considered to be very dangerous as they can wreak havoc on civilian and military infrastructure. It has been determined that their powers are not magnetic, being able to manipulate even non-metallic metals and sometimes elements that are only slightly magnetic. Silver Magic harnesses the metallic. Green Magic -Mages who can control aspects of nature, specifically plants. They can control or slow the growth of plants and control their movement. Some Green Mages can also influence the behavior of animals, but none so far can completely control a reasonably intelligent creature. Their control over simpler creatures, does, however, give them control over bacteria based poisons as a powerful weapon and many can control simple creatures such as insects. Green Mages harness life. Mind Magic -Those who's mind, through magical ability, has increased it's abilities. Usually this discreetly manifests as augmented intelligence and telepathy, though telekinesis of physical objects has been reported as well as emotional reading and possible clairvoyance. They can also control the minds of the weak, or of some animals. Mind Magic harnesses the psyche. Spirit Magic -A magic that allows communion with inanimate objects, suggesting that magic permeates all aspects of this world. A Spirit Mage can understand all that an object has experienced and what it has "felt" around it. Some can even convince the object to manipulate itself - Spirit Mages have been reported ordering hot pieces of metal in a forge to assemble themselves. There are also reports of Spirit Mages who can communicate with more complicated devices, as in most machines. There are also reports that they can take to spirits of the dead if close enough to the remains. Also commonly known as "True Talk" or "Connection" magic. Spirit Magic harnesses the soul. --- Violet Magic -This is only a theoretical name as most people believe that this sort of magic does not exist, most people being too closely bound to one form of magic and the forms of Red and Blue magic being particularly difficult to merge. However, there are reports of those who can manipulate both aspects of Blue and Red Magic with ease. These are most commonly called "Steam Mages". Grey Magic -Either a technical term for a theoretical combination of Black and White Magic, or a general term for low level magiks used by immature or learning mages. Chromatic Magic -A term for a mage who's style is a broad dabbling in various schools and styles. Category:Magic